Saranghae, My Cute Namdongsaeng!
by ChaSiz58
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita pendek tentang HunHan Couple. WARN: BROTHERSHIP! RnR please...


**Cast:** Sehun, Luhan and Their parents (Mr. Oh dan Mrs. Xi)

**Pairing: **HunHan

**Genre:** Family, Brothership, Angst

**Disclaimer:** Semua cast punya Orang tua, Tuhan, dan Entertaiment masing-masing. Dan cerita asli pemikiran saya sendiri.

**Warning:** OOC, Typos, Gaje, Alur yang kecepetan, dan temukan kewarningan-kewarningan(?) yang lain.

**Its My fanfic**

**.**

** .**

**If you hate Cast and Story on this fanfic, please don't read **

**.**

**.**

**-Happy Reading-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari di sebuah negeri yang terkenal dengan sebutan _negeri ginseng_, hiduplah sebuah keluarga kecil disana. Keluarga tersebut terdiri dari seorang ayah, ibu serta 2 orang laki-laki. Namun kedua anak laki-laki tersebut bukanlah saudara kandung, melainkan saudara tiri. Kedua anak tersebut bernama Oh Sehun (11) dan Xi Luhan (14). Ayah Sehun (Mr. Oh) merupakan seorang duda yang menikah lagi dengan ibu Luhan (Mrs. Xi) yang kebetulan seorang janda yang ditinggal suaminya. Berdasarkan marga keduanya, kita bisa mengetahui bahwa Sehun dan Luhan memiliki perbedaan kewarganegaraan. Sehun berasal dari Korea Selatan, sedangkan Luhan berasal dari China. Tapi itu tidak menjadi penghalang antara hubungan mereka.

Suatu hari, Ibu Luhan mengajak anaknya untuk tinggal di rumah _appa_ barunya. Luhan pun tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan adik barunya dan _appa_ barunya.

"Ayo kita masuk" Ajak ibu Luhan.

Saat masuk ke dalam rumah, mereka disambut dengan gembira oleh keluarga Oh. Sekilas Luhan dapat melihat _namja_ tinggi dengan wajah dinginnya. Sepertinya _namja_ itu adalah adik barunya, Sehun.

"Silahkan kalian berkenalan" Ujar ayah Sehun.

"Eh, emm... Hai, namaku Xi Luhan. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan _gege_. Sekarang aku adalah kakakmu, Sehun-_ah_" Kata Luhan sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Yeah.. Namaku Oh Sehun" Ujar Sehun singkat sambi menjabat tangan Luhan.

Luhan merasakan suasana canggung saat ini. Padahal ia sudah menyebut nama Sehun, tapi mengapa harus diulang lagi -_-.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa beristirahat sekarang. Kamar kalian berdua sudah kami siapkan. Selamat beristirahat " Ucap Ibu Luhan sambil mengusap kepala Sehun dan Luhan bergantian.

Mereka berjalan ke kamar dalam suasana hening. Luhan terus menatapi wajah Sehun. Wajahnya pucat, dingin, kaku juga kulitnya yang sangat putih. Ia curiga kalau Sehun ini adalah mayat hidup(?). Ataukah Sehun sedang sakit? Wajahnya berbeda dengan orang pada umumnya. Tinggi badannya juga aneh. Sehun adalah anak SD kelas 6 yang tinggi badannya lebih tinggi darinya. Padahal dirinya sudah kelas 3 SMP, namun ia lebih pendek dari Sehun. Jadi, Luhan yang terlalu pendek atau Sehun yang terlalu tinggi? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Karena terlalu lama bergelut dengan pikirannya, tanpa sadar dia telah sampai di kamarnya. Kesan pertama ketika melihat kamarnya adalah luas. Yah... Kamarnya cukup luas untuk ditempati 2 orang. Lalu sesuatu yang ia sukai adalah segala tentang rusa, mulai dari sprei, bantal, guling dan lain-lain. Hah, orang tuanya tahu saja dengan apa yang disukainya. Mungkin ia akan merasa betah disini.

"_Ge_, bereskan barang-barangmu" Tegur Sehun.

"Ah ya aku lupa"

Luhan segera membereskan barang-barang yang dibawanya. Sedangkan Sehun langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya karena ia lah pemilik rumah ini. Lagipula barang-barang yang sudah dia rapihkan terlebih dahulu.

_10 menit kemudian..._

"Haah, akhirnya selesai" Kata Luhan lega sambil merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun.

"Kau ingin minum _ge_?" Tawar Sehun. Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak usah Hun"

Mereka pun melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Luhan adalah orang yang supel. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang kaku dan selalu kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Namun itu tidak menjadi penghalang bagi mereka. Dengan sifat mereka itu, mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"_Gege_~ Aku tidak bisa tidur" Ujar Sehun kecil saat mereka memutuskan untuk tidur.

"Jadi, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Luhan kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tahu"

Luhan pun menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur dengan suara merdunya agar Sehun dapat tidur. Perlahan dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibir kecil Sehun. Akhirnya ia bisa membuat tidur si Sehun kecilnya.

"_I love you, my cute namdongsaeng_" Ujar Luhan sambil mencium dahi Sehun. Lalu Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun dan tertidur lelap.

"_Love you too ge_" Ujar Sehun pelan yang belum benar-benar tertidur saat itu.

.

.

.

.

Seiring waktu berjalan, kehidupan keduanya sangat menyenangkan. Luhan sebagai kakak Sehun selalu melindungi Sehun kecil dimanapun berada. Keduanya saling melengkapi. Tak ada pertengkaran antara mereka. Orang tua mereka pun merasa bangga memiliki anak seperti anak seperti Luhan dan Sehun. Walaupun mereka saudara tiri, namun hubungan mereka seperti saudara kandung.

Suatu ketika di sebuah taman kota...

"Hahaha... Oh ya selamat untuk kemenangan olimpiade matematikamu Sehun-_ah_! _Gege _bangga padamu" Ujar Luhan sambil menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Terima kasih ge, ini semua karenamu _ge_, aku lebih bangga lagi mempunyai kakak sepertimu"

"Oh ya? Hehehe, oh ya Sehun, apakah kau mau _bubble tea_?"

"_Bubble tea_? Apa itu"

"Kau akan tahu setelah kau meminum ini" Luhan memberikan segelas _bubble tea_ pada Sehun. _Bubble tea_ adalah teh dengan bubble seperti Oky Jelly Drink #salah. Tapi rasanya sangatlah enak.

"Wahh... Enak sekali. Aku mau lagi _ge_, terima kasih sebelumnya hehe"

"Ya sama-sama, eh kau mau lagi? Ini"

Itulah salah satu kegiatan Sehun dan Luhan. Bermain saat waktu senggang. Mungkin jika kita bisa melihatnya secara langsung, kita akan merasakan kalau mereka adalah pasangan kakak-adik yang paling serasi. Bagaimana tidak, mereka sangatlah akur. Di setiap detiknya selalu terdapat senda gurau dan canda tawa.

"Sehun! Ayo kita berselca"

JEPRET

Mereka pun berfoto selca saat mereka minum _bubble tea_ bersama.

**_OO0**_**HunHan**_**0OO_**

_7 tahun kemudian..._

Mereka tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang tampan dan pemberani. Namun itu tidak menghilangkan _kesan baby face _pada wajah mereka. Sehun yang dingin dan kaku serta Luhan yang lugu, tapi dewasa. Walaupun telah berumur diatas 17 tahun, wajah _baby face_ membuat mereka tampak seperti bocah SMP.

Kebersamaan antara Sehun dan Luhan mulai meregang seiring berjalannya waktu. Mereka berdua cenderung fokus pada urusan masing-masing. Orang tua mereka juga sering mengalami pertengkaran kecil. Jujur saja kebersamaan antara keluarga kecil ini mulai meregang.

Namun diantara perubahan yang terjadi pada keluarga ini, Luhan memiliki perubahan yang drastis. Itu memang wajar, Luhan sedang menjalani masa-masa dewasanya. Apalagi dengan banyaknya tugas-tugas kuliah yang membuatnya jarang berkumpul bersama keluarga kecilnya. Akibatnya, sifatnya menjadi super cuek, egois, tidak sabaran, juga tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata pengantar tidurnya kepada Sehun seperti apa yang di ucapkannya sewaktu mereka masih kecil, '_I Love You Too, My Cute Namdongsaeng'_.

Sehun tau, ia bukanlah anak kecil yang harus di nina-bobo kan sebelum tidur, bukan pula anak manja yang selalu bergantung pada orang lain. Namun apa salahnya ia merindukan 5 kata yang selalu membuatnya tertidur nyenyak itu. Apalagi jika 5 kata itu keluar dari mulut Luhan _gege_nya.

"Aku pulang!" Ucap Luhan yang baru saja pulang dari kampusnya.

"Kau sudah pulang _ge_" Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan dan membantunya membawakan barang-barangnya.

"Ah, tidak usah! Aku bisa bawa sendiri" Ketus Luhan. Sehun mengangguk patuh.

Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya, Luhan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum miris. Ia pun menaiki tempat tidur dan mencium kening Luhan sekilas.

"_Good night_. _Have a nice dream_. _I Love You_, _My Cute Gege_"

.

.

.

.

Puncak permasalahan pun terjadi saat kedua orang tua mereka terlibat dalam masalah besar yang belum diketahui sebabnya. Keadaan rumah sangat kacau saat itu, begitu pula dengan keadaan hati Sehun dan Luhan. Pertengkaran dan percek-cokan mulut semakin panas. Jika diantara Sehun dan Luhan ingin melerai, pasti diantara mereka ada yang mendapat pukulan atau cacian. Karena masalah itulah suasana rumah menjadi semakin canggung. Sindiran pedas ataupun kata-kata kasar selalu menghiasi setiap pertemuan mereka berempat. Hal ini tentu saja tidak baik untuk hubungan kekeluargaan mereka dikemudian hari.

Hingga suatu masalah baru pun terjadi...

"Sehun-_ah_, aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Temui aku di cafetaria dekat sekolahmu. Aku tunggu" Ujar Luhan singkat. Sehun hanya bisa mengira-ngira apa yang akan dibicarakan Luhan.

_At Cafetaria_

Terlihat 2 orang _namja _yang sedang bertatapan tajam disalah satu meja paling pojok di ruangan itu. Ekspresi keduanya sangat serius. Sepertinya topik yang akan dibicarakan sangat serius.

"Ehm.. Apa kau serius dengan keputusanmu _ge_?" Tanya Sehun sedih. Wajahnya memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Ya, aku sangat serius. Aku lelah jika harus seperti ini terus Sehun-_ah_. Lama-lama aku bisa gila kalau terus berada di tempat 'terkutuk' itu" Jawab Luhan cuek. Wajahnya memancarkan keseriusan dan kekesalan.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu Luhan _ge_! Biar bagaimana pun tempat yang kau sebut 'terkutuk' itu memiliki banyak kenangan yang tak terlupakan antara kita dan orang tua kita. Jangan egois _ge_"

"Biarkan saja! Aku sudah dewasa, aku sudah besar, aku juga bisa meraih kehidupanku sendiri tanpa kalian. Lagipula sebenarnya aku tidak tahan dengan perilaku 2 orang tua itu"

Sehun menundukkan wajahnya pasrah. Ia merasa bingung dengan semua ini. Luhan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dirinya dan orang tuanya tanpa alasan yang tidak jelas. Bahkan alasan yang ia dengar tadi sangatlah tidak masuk akal. Menurutnya, apa yang akan Luhan lakukan bukanlah keputusan yang baik. Itu akan membuat masalah menjadi tidak selesai.

"Baiklah, aku rasa itu adalah keputusanmu _ge_. Aku berharap kau tidak menyesalinya. Omong-omong, kau mau pergi kemana _ge_?"

"China, tempat asalku"

Sehun tersentak, China? Tempat yang cukup jauh. Itu artinya akan sulit untuk mengunjungi Luhan.

"Baiklah Sehun-_ah_, aku pergi" Ujar Luhan sambil mengambil tasnya dan bergegas pergi.

"_Gege_, tunggu!" Seru Sehun sambil memegang tangan Luhan erat.

"Hmm... Ya ada apa?"

"Aku hanya mau mengucapkan, selamat menempuh hidup baru. Aku harap kau bisa menemukan pasangan atau jodohmu disana. Baik-baik disana dan jagalah kesehatan. _I Love You, My Cute Gege_" Ucap Sehun tulus sambil memeluk Luhan erat seakan tak mau melepaskannya lagi.

"Pasti Hun-_ah_. Baiklah aku pergi" Ucap Luhan singkat sambil melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

Sehun melihat kepergian Luhan dengan tatapan miris. Bahkan Luhan tidak membalas ucapannya tadi. Kata atau lebih tepatnya kalimat yang sangat ingin Sehun dengar di detik-detik perpisahannya dengan gege kesayanganannya, yaitu '_I Love You Too, My Cute Namdongsaeng'_ seperti apa yang didengarnya sebelum tidur sewaktu masih kecil. Namun apa yang dipikirkannya sangat jauh berbeda dengan apa yang didapatkannya.

"Kau sudah banyak berubah _ge_, aku rindu sosok dirimu yang dulu. Kemana dirimu yang dulu?"

Tanpa disadari setetes air mata menetes dari matanya. Air mata yang selalu ditahannya, air mata yang selalu ia simpan hanya untuk hal-hal yang berguna, air mata yang menurutnya sangat mahal harganya. Tapi sekarang? Air matanya ia keluarkan hanya untuk Luhan _gege_nya. Katakanlah ia cengeng, katakanlah ia _childish_. _But it's for his gege_.

Andai saja waktu bisa diulang, ia akan menggunakannya untuk membahagiakan keluarga kecilnya terutama untuk Luhan _gege_nya. Andai saja penyebab pertengkaran itu tidak muncul, ia pasti masih tertawa bersama, bersenda gurau dan minum _bubble tea_ bersama setiap pulang sekolah. Andai saja sikap Luhan tidak berubah, ia sangat ingin mengulang masa-masa kecil kecil mereka. Andai saja... Waktu bisa diulang.

"Aku butuh ketenangan sekarang. Ya, aku butuh ketenangan" Ucap Sehun sambil menatapi fotonya dengan Luhan yang sedang berselca.

Dalam hati pun ia berjanji agar tidak memberi tahu ini semua pada orang tuanya. Ia sudah memikirkan resikonya. Biarkan ia yang menanggung dan merasakan ini semua.

"_I Will Miss You_, Luhan _Ge_"

**_OO0**_**HunHan**_**0OO_**

"Mokpo... _I'm coming_!" Teriak Sehun gembira.

Akhirnya ia sampai juga di tempat tujuan, yaitu Mokpo. Kotayang terkenal akan laut dan pantainya. Ia pergi kesini dengan tujuan menenangkan diri. Pantai yang indah dan air laut yang segar adalah objek yang diinginkannya saat ini.

"Haah sejuk sekali~ Luhan _ge_, lihatlah! Aku berada di Mokpo sekarang. Pantai yang sangat indah bukan? Aku ingin kau disini bersamaku" Ujar Sehun pelan solah-seolah Luhan _gege_nya berasa di sampingnya sekarang.

Sembari menghabiskan waktu luangnya, Sehun pun memfoto beberapa objek bagus, membeli aksesoris, dan mencicipi beberapa makanan di sekitar pantai. Semua bebannya terasa hilang seketika. Namun dibalik kesenangannya itu terdapat keanehan yang ia rasakan sedari tadi, yaitu pantai yang cukup sepi dan rumah sekitar pantai yang kosong ditinggal penghuninya.

"Hmm, sebenarnya ada apa dengan tempat ini?"

Tiba-tiba saja air laut menjadi surut sekitar beberapa meter. Ia pun mengingat-ingat kejadian 2 hari lalu yang terjadi di kota ini.

"2 hari yang lalu terjadi gempa bumu disini. Jadi, selanjutnya akan terjadi..."

Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, muncul gelombang air yang sangat tinggi.

Sehun terkejut. "J-jadi akan terjadi Tsunami"

BYUR...

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya tersebut, gelombang tinggi tersebut pun menghantam tubuh Sehun hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya terombang ambig di dalamnya. Sehun menutup matanya erat. Ia rasa hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Ia harus mengucapkan sesuatu pada keluarga kecilnya.

'Luhan _gege, I Love You_. Maafkan adikmu yang sedikit nakal ini. Aku berjanji akan menjadi anak baik yang penurut. Aku belum bisa membahagiakanmu _ge_. Semoga kau baik-baik saja disana. Aku akan selalu merindukanmu. Terima kasih karena sudah mau menganggapku sebagai adikmu'

'_Appa_, _Eomma_, _I Love You_. Ku mohon jangan bertengkar lagi. Jadilah pasangan yang serasi dan akur. Kalian akan terlihat lebih cocok jika seperti itu. Jagalah Luhan _ge_ baik-baik. Untuk _eomma_, terima kasih karena sudah mau menggapku sebagai anakmu. Untuk _appa_, ku mohon jagalah eomma dan Luhan gege baik-baik. Jangan pernah mengecewakan mereka Mr. Oh. _I Love You, My Parents_"

'Ingatlah aku selalu, _eomma_, _appa_, Luhan _gege_. Selamat tinggal semua~'

Setelah itu Sehun merasakan nafasnya memendek dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

_At China_

"Pagi dunia~" Sapa Luhan sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Ini adalah hari ke-3 nya ia tinggal di China. Dan ia pun merasa senang karena bisa tinggal di negara asalnya lagi.

Setelah membersikan diri, ia pun memutuskan untuk jogging sebentar di taman dekat apartemen nya. Saat keluar dari apartemennya, ia merasa tertarik untuk membaca koran pagi saat ini. Entah mengapa ua hanya ingin.

"Hmm... Korea selatan" Gumam Luhan. Ia jadi ingat keluarga kecilnya di sana, terutama Sehun.

"Hah, tsunami? Di Mokpo? Hmm" Gumam Luhan lagi. Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak kali ini. Kejadiannya terjadi 3 hari yang lalu, menelan korban sekitar 3.000 jiwa. Dan entah kenapa ia juga merasa tertarik untuk membaca nama-nama korban yang kebetulan terpampang di koran tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja ia tersentak begiu melihat nama seseorang.

_Korban meninggal:_

_Oh Sehun: Diperkirakan berusia 19 tahun.  
Ciri-ciri: Memiliki kulit putih pucat, tinggi badannya diperkirakan sekitar 180 cm, baby face(?), terakhir kali memakai baju putih bertuliskan "We're always forever" dan celana pendek selutut._

'Ini tidak mungkin, dia pasti bukan Sehun adikku' pikir Luhan tidak percaya. Namun, dari semua ciri-ciri yang ia baca tadi semuanya sangat menjurus pada Sehun. Terutama pada baju putih bertuliskan "_We're always forever_" yang merupakan hadiah darinya untuk Sehun yang saat itu berulang tahun ke-13.

"Aku harus membuktikannya!" Ujar Luhan yakin. Ia pun berlari ke dalam rumahnya kembali.

**_OO0**_**HunHan**_**0OO_**

_At Mokpo_

Luhan berjalan ditengah keramaian lalu lalang kota Mokpo. Keadaan di sana sangat kacau. Di salah satu tenda pengungsian terdapat mayat tak bernyawa berjejer rapih disana. Ia harap adiknya tidak menjadi salah satu diantara mereka.

"Luhan..." Luhan menoleh dan menemukan orang tuanya sedang menghampiri dirinya. Mereka bertiga saling berpelukan dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mereka merasa bersalah karena telah lalai menjaga Sehun kecil. Terutama Luhan, dia sangat sedih karena dengan tega sudah meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya.

"Hiks... _Eomma_, _appa_, maafkan aku. Aku tega meninggalkan kalian. Karena aku, Sehun menjadi seperti ini. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf, _eomma_, _appa_, hiks.." Luhan menangis sambil bersujud hingga memegang kaki kedua orang tuanya.

"L-luhan, ayo bangun. Kami memaafkanmu. Bangunlah nak, kau terlihat menyedihkan Luhan-_ah_" Ujar Mrs. Xi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"_Jinjja_?" Luhan masih tidak percaya.

"_Ne_.. Kami memaafkanmu. Ayo berdiri nak!" Ujar Mr. Oh memberikan semangat kepada Luhan.

Luhan pun berdiri dan memeluk orang tuanya lagi. Penyesalan itu tidak bisa hilang dari dirinya. Ia berpikir bahwa dirinya sangatlah jahat.

"Baiklah Luhan, mari kita cari Sehun!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam mencari Sehun, Luhan dan kedua orang tuanya menemukan Sehun di ruang otopsi. Sebenarnya Sehun mengalami beberapa luka cukup parah disekujur tubuhnya, antara lain kepala, badan, tangan dan kakinya. Nafas pun sudah tak terasa lagi di hidungnya. Denyut nadinya juga berhenti. Luhan kembali menangis saat melihat kondisi Sehun.

"Apakah nyawanya masih bisa terselamatkan?" Tanya Luhan konyol.

"_Pabbo_, tentu saja itu tidak mungkin" Ujar Mr. Oh.

"Hiks.. Sehunna, mengapa kau sangat cepat meninggalkanku? A-aku minta maaf Hun-_ah_, aku sangat menyesal hikss.."

**_OO0**_**HunHan**_**0OO_**

Luhan menatap batu nisan dengan tulisan 'Oh Sehun' didepannya. Dia tidak boleh menangis lagi. Ia harus terlihat kuat didepan Sehun. Ya.. Kuat, walaupun Sehun telah tiada. Namun Sehun selalu berada di hatinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau telah pergi secepat ini"

Luhan menatap matanya perlahan. Semua kenangan tentang Sehun berputar kembali dalam pikirannya. Mulai dari pertemuan, kenangan, konflik hingga perpisahan. Hatinya sangat sakit. Adik kesayangannya telah meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Namun itu semua sudah menjadi takdir tuhan, ia tidak dapat mengaturnya kembali.

"Baiklah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu disini. Aku telah menghabiskan waktu selama 2 jam disini" Ujarnya sambil mengelus batu nisan tersebut.

"Aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal. Selamat beristirahat, tidur yang nyenyak _ne_. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi"

Luhan menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh lagi.

"_I Love You_, _My Cute Namdongsaeng_" Luhan mencium batu nisan dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Baru 5 langkah ia berjalan, ia menoleh ke arah makam Sehun.

"Jika waktu dapat diulangi lagi, aku akan selalu melakukan hal terbaik yang aku bisa hanya untukmu Sehunna" Katanya pelan. Setelah itu ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan makam tersebut.

-The End-

**Author's Curcol Area:**

Hai guys, datang lagi bawa ni ff HunHan. Sebenarnya ini itu tugas sekolah dalam bentuk bahasa inggris dan kemudian saya terjemahkan ke bahasa Indonesia. Saya harap kalian suka dengan ff ini :)). Oh ya, satu lagi, ini ff sad ending lho '-' ahahaha, okship tanpa banyak omong, akhir kata:

**Mind To Review? ;))**


End file.
